The present invention relates to a food service carton and more particularly to a carryout tray formed from a one-piece blank of paperboard capable of being folded from a collapsed condition for storage to an erect condition for use.
Carryout trays and cartons for carrying prepared foods away from fast food restaurants and other food vendors are old in the art. The trays used for that purpose typically contain cavities which are sized so as to receive various shaped products such as cups, bags and boxes. The cavities are intended to support the various food products, keep them separated from one another and to prevent spillage. Another desirable feature of such trays is that they should be easy to store for use, erect when needed and remain sturdy in transit. However, most if not all of the prior art constructions suffer from defects in design, or if designed properly, become too expensive for the intended use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,926 and 4,572,423 are two examples of such trays.